


Uninvited

by kcstories



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Canon Divergence, Christmas fic, M/M, Post/During Season 6, fluff(ish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-13
Updated: 2007-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: The spacious penthouse apartment has been reduced to a complete dump. Not that Alex Krycek is terribly surprised or even expects anything different when he first walks through the door....





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** The X-Files universe belongs to Chris Carter, 20th Century Fox et al.

The spacious penthouse apartment has been reduced to a complete dump.  
  
Not that Alex Krycek is terribly surprised or even expects anything different when he first walks through the door.  
  
During the course of the past few months, things have changed quite drastically for Jeffrey Spender, and not exactly for the better.  
  
This time last year, he was well on his way to becoming the Bureau's next Golden Boy, destined for the brilliant career Fox Mulder would have had if somewhere along the way, the man hadn't got completely sidetracked by little grey men.  
  
Now Jeffrey's mother is gone and his father—  
  
Well, he's gone too, although that part of the equation probably doesn't bother Jeffrey too much. The bastard did try to kill him after all, and he would have certainly succeeded too, if it hadn't been for someone's swift intervention.  
  
Alex Krycek has always possessed this knack of being in precisely the right place at exactly the right moment. All right, not counting the Tunguska incident, obviously, but that could have happened to anyone.  
  
Either way, all things considered, Alex has reasons to believe that Jeffrey's Christmas isn’t turning out to be particularly merry this year.  
  
But then the night is still young.  
  
He saunters into the living room and frowns at the sight that greets him there.  
  
Jeffrey is home, as expected. He’s sprawled out on the sofa, looking like a miserable shadow of his former self, but thankfully the Whiskey bottle that stands on the coffee table has remained untouched.  
  
' _So desperation hasn't turned him to drink. That's something, at least_ ,' Alex thinks before he remarks, a little louder than strictly necessary, "You really need a shower and a shave, Spender."  
  
Instantly, the other man leaps up in shock, scanning his surroundings for a gun that isn't there anymore.  
  
He quit the FBI five weeks ago.  
  
"Alex?" he blurts out, finally recognising the other person in the room. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you even get in?"  
  
"What's a little breaking and entering between two old friends?" comes the dry response.  
  
Jeffrey frowns. "Anyway, I thought you were in Alaska."  
  
"I was," he replies. "I just got back this morning. I thought you could use some company, so I came over. And judging from the state of this place, it looks like I was right. When did you last eat, anyway?"  
  
Jeffrey crosses his arms. "I don't need or want your pity, Alex,” he says with less conviction than intended.  
  
"Good. Because that's not what I'm here for."  
  
"Oh? Then why—?"  
  
He lifts up the large paper bag he's holding in his hand.  
  
"What's that?" Jeffrey asks, more than a little suspicious. After all, this is Alex Krycek. For all Jeffrey knows, it could be some poor bastard's head in there.  
  
"Chinese food. I thought we'd share.”  
  
Jeffrey blinks. "You invited yourself over for dinner?"  
  
" _With_ dinner," Alex corrects him. "But yeah, that's pretty much the gist of it. Unless you've got other plans?" His grin is only slightly devious.  
  
"Not... exactly."  
  
"Right, then. It's a date. You go shower. I'll set the table."  
  
"A date?" Jeffrey can't help but grin. "Are you coming on to me, Krycek?”  
  
"That depends," he says. "Is it working?"  
  
"I'll let you know after my shower," Jeffrey replies with a chuckle.  
  
It doesn't occur to him until much later that this is the first time he has laughed in far too many weeks.


End file.
